


Lumpy's Bad Toothache

by Sideshow_Raquaelle



Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: Dentist, Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 15:58:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19360147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sideshow_Raquaelle/pseuds/Sideshow_Raquaelle
Summary: Lumpy comes down with a bad toothache and goes to the Dentist to get it fixed and healed.





	Lumpy's Bad Toothache

The sun slowly rose from the mountains, changing the sky from dark blue to a much lighter shade of blue. As it did so, the stars gradually disappeared from the sky. Before long, you could hear the faint sound of birds chirping wherever you went and in a Trailer, Lumpy was still sleeping in his bed, as he had been the night before.

A few minutes after the sun had gone up, however, Lumpy slowly opened his eyes and sat up in bed. Lumpy yawned a big yawn and sat on the edge of his bed but as he did that, he felt a pain on the inside of his mouth, and instinctively rubbed his cheek with his hand.

“Ow,” said Lumpy as he continued to instinctively rubbed his cheek.

“What... What’s this feeling in my mouth?” Lumpy wondered. “It hurts...”

As if wanting to answer his Question, the pain started to hurt some more.

“S-something’s probably wrong with my tooth,” said Lumpy.

So Lumpy decided there was only one thing to do.

“I gotta go to the dentist,” said Lumpy.

So Lumpy picked up his car keys, then went over to the front door, placed his hand on the doorknob, turned it and pushed it open. He headed out of his Trailer and stepped into the car, then put on his seat belt and put his key into the slot to start the engine. As the car started up, he drove out of the parking lot and headed for the dentist.

* * *

 

As he drove into town, his tooth kept aching. Lumpy couldn’t wait to tell the dentist about his situation; he really wanted it to stop hurting as soon as possible. Lumpy arrived at the dentist, he parked the car in a space of the car, killed the engine, climbed out of the car, closed the car, walked into the dentist, signed in at reception and sat in the waiting room.

As he waited for his name to be called, he kept rubbing his cheek in pain and he found this to be annoying.

But eventually, a nurse called his name.

"Lumpy?" the nurse called.

Lumpy stood up and walked into the Dentist's office and sat down in the Dentist Chair and the nurse walked up to him, picked up a sanitary bib and placed it around Lumpy's neck.

"The dentist will see you in a minute," said the nurse.

“Okay,” said Lumpy.

The nurse then walked away from Lumpy as he waited for his dentist. Lumpy kept rubbing his cheek in pain as he waited but eventually Dr Sage came in and went up to Lumpy.

“Hello, Lumpy,” said Dr Sage.

“Hello Dr Sage,” said Lumpy still rubbing his cheek.

“Is there something wrong?” Dr Sage wanted to know.

“Yes. I seem to have this bad toothache,” said Lumpy.

“Open your mouth so I can have a look at it,” said Dr Sage.

Lumpy did what he was told and he opened his mouth, Dr Sage looked into Lumpy’s mouth, and then his eyes widened as he found the problem, the aching tooth that was in Lumpy’s mouth was black and the gum around it was a bit swollen too.

“Oh, my goodness!” said Dr Sage. “You’ve got yourself a bad tooth!”

Lumpy’s eyes went wide when Dr Sage said that.

“What?!”

“I’m afraid so,” Dr Sage replied. “You also have a swollen gum around the same tooth.”

Lumpy’s eyes went even wider when Dr Sage said that.

“What?!”

“I’m sorry, Lumpy, but we’ll need to remove that tooth,” Dr Sage stated.

Lumpy sighed to himself.

“Well. Alright,” said Lumpy.

“Don’t worry, Lumpy, this won’t take as long as you think,” Dr Sage reassured him.

“Okay,” said Lumpy.

Dr Sage then laid Lumpy’s chair back and put on some rubber gloves. Lumpy tried to remain calm as Dr Sage got prepared for the tooth pulling job. Dr Sage picked up a pair of tweezers and showed it to Lumpy.

"This'll only hurt for a few seconds," said Dr Sage.

“Okay,” said Lumpy and he kept his mouth opened.

Dr Sage inserted the tweezers into Lumpy’s mouth and grabbed the black tooth with them. Then he began to pull, Lumpy cringed his eyes in pain from how so much it hurt and Dr Sage pulled gently a few times, culminating in a harder pull.

"This hurts so much," Lumpy thought.

But then with a pop, Dr Sage managed to remove the tooth from where it was.

“OW!!” screamed Lumpy for it felt really painful.

Dr Sage cringed when he heard the scream, but otherwise remained calm.

“That really hurts,” said Lumpy.

“Don’t worry, Lumpy, the tooth is out,” said Dr Sage. “Now let’s help that poor gum of yours feel better.”

“Okay,” said Lumpy and he kept his mouth opened.

Dr Sage put the tooth on a sanitary napkin and dried it off a bit. Then he put some numbing fluid on a cotton ball and dabbed it against Lumpy’s swollen gum.

“We may also need to inject a little something into that,” Dr Sage then said.

“Okay,” thought Lumpy.

Dr Sage threw out his cotton ball, then picked up a hypodermic needle filled with liquid. He inserted the tip of the needle into Lumpy’s gum, then pushed the liquid into it. Lumpy cringed but on the plus side the swollen gum started to numb and Dr Sage then pulled the needle out of Lumpy’s gum.

“There you go,” said Dr Sage. “I’d recommend not eating on that side of your mouth until it heals.”

“Okay I understand,” said Lumpy.

“On the plus side, however, you did quite good,” Dr Sage stated.

Lumpy smiled in response as Dr Sage leaned the Dentist chair back up again.

“But if you don’t want any more black teeth, I suggest you continue to brush your teeth after every meal,” said Dr Sage.

“I will defiantly do that,” said Lumpy as he got up from the chair and removed the bib from his neck.

“Thanks, Dr Sage,” said Lumpy.

“Your Welcome Lumpy,” said Dr Sage.

“If anything else happens to your teeth, just come on back,” Dr Sage told him.

“Oh I will,” said Lumpy.

Lumpy then walked out of the dentist's office. He went back to his car, stepped into the car, then put on his seat belt and put his key into the slot to start the engine. As the car started up, he drove out of the parking lot and then drove away from the dentist and he had to tell himself not to eat anything until his gum had healed. Suddenly Lumpy’s phone rang and Lumpy picked it up and pressed the talk button.

“Hello?”

“Lumpy darling?” came a voice from the other-end.

“Oh, hey, Skittles,” Lumpy said with a smile. “How are you, sweetie?”

“I’m doing fine,” replied Skittles, “Say listen. How would you like to come over?”

“Oh, of course!” Lumpy said. “But I should remind you, I just got a tooth removed and some medicine put in my mouth, so I might not be able to eat...”

“Oh that’s all right. I understand,” said Skittles.

“But I’m feeling better now that I’m back from the dentist, so I’ll see you in a few minutes,” Lumpy went on.

“Okay bye,” said Skittles.

“Bye.” Lumpy then hung up the phone.

“It’s off to Skittles!” Lumpy declared as he drove down the road as he knew at least Skittles would cheer him up after what had happened at the dentist.


End file.
